1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermittent stop device for tape measures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art relating to intermittent stop devices for tape measures includes Taiwanese Publication Nos. 287646, 281297, 289437, 303032 and 322784. In Publication Nos. 287646 and 281297, the intermittent stop device is a push button 13 (or 4) on the surface of the housing at one side of the tape measure. In practice, the user uses an index finger is used to press the push button continually so that the tape is rewind in an intermittent manner to achieve intermittent braking. In Publication Nos. 289437, 303032 and 322784, the intermittent device is a plate-like switch 12 (or 20) disposed at the bottom of the tape measure. By using an index finger or the middle finger to press the switch continually, the tape may be intermittently rewind to achieve intermittent braking.
As a matter of fact, apart from using the index finger or middle finger, the thumb can also be used to control the stop device, and manipulation is easier and more convenient, as demonstrated in the Publication No. 280417 (Attachment 6). In said Publication No. 280417, a pivot bolt A1 is mounted between two housing halves and pivotally provided in a pivot seat A2 of one housing B1. One end of the pivot bolt A1 is secured by la screw A2 . The other end thereof secures the other housing B2 by means of a screw A3 . In addition, the pivot bolt A1 and the housing B2 are integrally molded. The other end of the pivot bolt cooperates with a bolt A2 to secure the other housing B1. However, in the first type of tape measure housing, since one side thereof has the bolt A3 exposed on the outside, a sticker has to be used to conceal it. In the second type, a shallow depression will form on the surface of the housing B2 after the pivot bolt A1 and the housing B2 are molded into shape as a result of contraction and expansion. Although the depression cannot be easily observed with the naked eyes, it cannot receive the ink during printing.